


Mistaken Booty

by FelineJaye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, Lup has her penis, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Post-Finale, TAZ Balance, Threesome, Twincest, dom!Lup, sub!Barry Bluejeans, switch!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: After the Hunger is defeated, Barry has a lot of catching up to do, Taako has some revelations and Lup is encouraging in her own sort of way.My first official commission!





	Mistaken Booty

They don't know how long they all spent celebrating after the Song and Story. It was a long time and the members of the IPRE had so many new loved ones to celebrate with. Barry couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't the partying type - not really. He left that to his more fiery half. But after they'd spent that long, tiring century running? After he'd spent so long in this plane desperately searching for not just a solution for for his love?

He could stand a bit of celebration.

Lucretia and he had talked, stealing away during the celebrations. It had been a long talk. But they'd hugged in the end, told each other they still loved each other. He'd seen a smile on her face again and she'd seen his eyes. They didn't forgive each other. They'd done things that couldn't be forgiven. They didn't forget. There'd been too much of that. But they accepted each other again.

Really what Barry had spent most of his time doing was watching the twins walk around the congregation. Taako kept introducing his sister to people, only for Lup to tell them with an utterly straight face that she'd heard so much about them.

"Not from Taako, of course. He's an idiot. I love him very much."

But still Taako pulled the same shit the next time. He was roped in at one point, when Taako went to officially introduce him to his boyfriend. That had been... Well. It had been a joke in an almost literal manner; a wizard, a reaper and two liches walked into a bar. But they'd all survived and that had been what mattered. Kravitz had been rather understanding, actually. He knew the full story and knew what had driven them to this point. If he was less favourable to him in particular then he honestly couldn't say if it was because he was a necromancer (when Lup was just an evoker) or if it was because he wasn't Taako's twin.

It took time for them to form bodies, something tangible. Once they did though, they returned to the celebration to show off their physical forms and Lup dragged him to the centre of the room to hold up his hand like a Fantasy WrestleMania star and loudly declare to the room;

"So! We're going to go, eh heh heh, **y'know**. Do the do. Dance the horizontal tango. Know each other **biblically**."

"Lup, please-"

Louder, she continued; "Make the beast with two backs. Dip the pickles into the sauce. Cop-u-late."

"Lup-!" he tried to shove his face into his hands.

She'd laughed as she'd dragged him off, shouting; " **We're gonna bone** , homedogs!"

They hadn't, actually. She'd ripped his shirt off and he'd unbuttoned her's and they'd ended up just tenderly touching each other and silently crying for hours. They'd spent the whole time just being awed by each other, by the chance to hold each other again. They whispered fervid prayers to each other, so incredibly thankful to have each other again.

He'd wondered, later, what it had been like for Lup and her brother if just he had inspired something as touching as that.

But that had been then. Now was later. Now he was just looking forward to going home after a long day shadowing Kravitz for their new job. He was looking forward to smelling the house full of whatever Lup was doing for dinner and looking forward to wrapping his arms around her. He had a bit of a bounce in his step, had a passion running through him. He wanted to go home and delight that he had a life back. He wanted to sweep Lup into his arms and kiss her plush lips and hold her close.

 

* * *

 

Thoughts of domesticity where blown out of his mind when he stepped into their bedroom. Lup stood at a mirror, twisting a little from side to side. She had on a red cropped jacket and a black skirt that swished from her waist and brushed the tops of her thighs. Her feet were bare but he could see a scattering of shoes nearby. Her fancy shoes - for once - when usually she just stuck to sneakers and scuffed boots.

Barry ran his eyes up and down the back of her form, unashamed at so blatantly checking out his lover. He ran his eyes back up to her shoulders and saw her with her head cocked, giving him a sly, shit-eating grin. He didn't blush, not after all this time. Not because he was semi-dead, either.

He walked up behind her, wiggling her jacket collar out of the way so that he could kiss her neck as he brought his hands to her waist and rub her sides affectionately.

"You're looking extra fantastic, love."

A bark of laughter was not the reaction he'd expected from her, nor the spluttered words that she couldn't quite get out as she laughed at him. It made sense when she turned around.

When **he** turned around.

Even if Barry had someone missed the flatness of his chest, the rainbow-gradient _Taako (you know, from TV?)_ that glittered across the chest of his white singlet top keyed him in to his mistake.

"Ah heh heh heh! We- eh heh - Weeeell you should've spoken up, Barry my man. I'm sure Lup would've shared if you'd mentioned you wanted to cut off a slice of Taako."

"Taako, please-" Barry covered his face in his hands, backing up to the bed.

"What, no! By all _means_ keep going. Feel up your girlfriend's brother. Go on. That sounds like a **great** idea."

"Please."

He peeked up through his fingers from where he sat on the edge of the bed, only to see Taako sauntering over with an sensual manner. He squeezed his eyes back shut as Taako laughed at his cringe again. The elf's melodic voice wouldn't let up with his teasing as Barry heard him getting closer.

The worst - or maybe best - part of all this was that this wasn't even the first time this case of mistaken booty had happened.

 

* * *

 

Taako was having the fucking time of his life. He'd just come hear to lift some of his sisters clothes for a date with Kravitz. It had been a stroke of luck that no one had been home when he'd _knock_ ed his way inside. It had been better luck when Barry had come home before Lup had and had mistaken him for her.

His memories now intact, Taako knew this wasn't the first time this had happened. It had happened a lot during their century aboard the Starblaster. Which had always pegged Taako as a little weird, actually.

Lup and he were identical twins technically. But they'd stopped looking it by the time they'd joined the IPRE. They were both predisposed to being fat and both of them had grown proud of the look. They both had dark, warm, freckled skin with a strong nose that didn't detract from their intense eyes.

But he'd grown his hair out and spelled it blonde more often than not. Lup could keep her hair the same, dying it all different gradients of colour while chopping and shaving and extending it. Taako was feminine just as a general rule but despite Lup's gender she was far more butch. Fabulous, for sure, but with rough edges around her. She was uncouth and she loved it.

They talked differently, their voices the same but their patterns different. All those years of tough living had made him the cynic but had made her the most stubborn optimist he'd ever seen. She was a grin and a smile and flaming intensity if she decided you were wrong. She was always so, so self-aware. He was flippant and shallow would rather give ground than risk being hurt and he tried so, so hard to not pay attention to himself.

That had changed, since ending the Hunger. He'd felt like he might be worth something, now.

But despite their differences - things that a lover really should know - Barry had still mistaken Taako for Lup on more than one occasion on the Starblaster.

Taako couldn't wipe the smirk off of his face as he rocked his hips and prowled up to Barry.

He didn't blame his sister for falling for him. He was the sort of guy that made people like them want to be better. That broke through their sarcasm with too much sincerity. And okay, maybe he'd wished that he would look his way like he looked at Lup, sometimes. Never begrudging her. But.

But he was probably the first thing that just one of them had had that the other hadn't. So when Lup went to kiss him Taako started to lean in to mimic her. When she hugged him goodbye, Taako found himself doing the same. When they'd told all their new friends that they were going to go put their new physical bodies to good use, Taako had watched after them and had only come back once his actual boyfriend had touched his arm and given him a soft smile.

So maybe it wasn't **just** a sadistic form of humour that made Taako put a hand on Barry's shoulder and slide a knee up onto the bed, dipping it down as he semi-straddled the other man's lap.

Maybe it was a little bit of Taako taking care of Taako, too.

Because all he'd been planning, really, was to tease Barry a little more and tease himself almost as much before making a swift and fantastic exit. It would all be a funny joke and a weird feeling in his gut to dwell on in the latest hours of the night. It wouldn't have turned into anything else.

Not if Lup hadn't chosen that moment walk in on them.

 

* * *

 

So the scene was this.

An incredibly attractive elf woman spends the entire day out completely selfless helping her friends. Spends the whole time helping people with reconstruction efforts and puts on a good face more morale. She comes back to her cozy little house near the mountains, knowing full well that she'll have to start a late dinner when she returns because she's banned her lovely but culinarily-incompetant lover from the kitchen.

She is tired but still looks fabulous when she opens her bedroom door.

She opens her bedroom door only to find her human lover sitting on the edge of their bed that they share, his arms leaned back as he gazes up at an elf that is for sure not her. An elf that - though certainly fabulous - is definitely her brother.

And he is straddling her lover's lap in a suggestive manner, making bedroom eyes down at her man.

And now both Barry and Taako are looking up at her with guilt written in them in different ways. Taako has that look of do-I-lie-or-do-I-run, like he usually does, where as Barry has a more honest hand-in-the-cookie-jar look.

"Ah ha ha ha ha." Lup says without laughing, "What the fuck?"

And then Taako flinches (like he only does when someone has seen something he was covering up) and Barry doesn't cover up his face (like he does when he secretly wants someone to know something) and something in Lup's head clicks.

Looks shared but missed between the two. Grievances she heard from both of them in opposite ears. Jokes that Taako made that Barry laughed too hard at. Looks that Barry shot her. Looks that Taako gave to anywhere but her.

Lup smiled.

Sometimes she really loved being far more competent than the two most important men in her life. And on a day like today - where she was tired and wanted to be pampered? Well she'd ask the Raven Queen if she could pass something nice along to Istus later.

"Oh Taako, come **on** now. You can do better than that."

She teased as she walked up to the pair of them. She gave Barry a light push on his free shoulder and he toppled back into the bed easily. With a snap of her fingers and a silent point, he scrabbled back further onto the bed. That left her free to walk up behind her brother, massaging her fingers into his shoulders and pushing him forward by pressing her front up against his back.

Seemingly dazed, he obeyed the implied command and brought his other knee up onto the bed, moving forward just enough to steady himself on the mattress. She stepped back and made a show of admiring her work, reaching out to adjust a hand and to tousle some clothes artfully.

"There you go, much better. Though really, Taako, you should try pushing his knees up to his head. Feels very good like that."

Red blossomed out over Barry's face and Taako gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Uh, Lulu? You know I wasn't-?"

"Wasn't totally lusting after my bodacious boyfriend? Way to crit fail that excuse, bro."

"Lup-" Barry tried to speak up.

"Oooohhh, tch tch. No no, Bar-bear! If you're gonna make silly excuses for how you totally don't want my brother and I to double time you then- well then we won't. And I'm puh-ree-ty sure you don't want us to stop."

As she guessed, Barry's blush just got deeper and he shut up quick smart. Which just left Taako.

"Sis, seriously. I was just making fun of this nerd. Nothing was happening."

She rolled her eyes.

"Bro - you seriously think I can't tell when you're joking and when you're being serious? I know you were making fun of him. But the way you looked up when you thought you got caught? Not the look of an elf with a clean concious, Taako. Mm-mm, nuh-uh."

She talked over his opened mouth, rushing forward before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Just - just listen to me. Okay? Just listen. I'm giving you a chance. One chance, bro. One chance to share our toys again, one chance to share the same spoon of batter, one chance. Or you can curl up and go back to hiding from yourself. And I know you're stronger than that, Taako. I believe you're stronger than that."

He looked down at the navel of the man he was almost sitting on. After a tense and silent moment, he looked back up with the hint of a smile on his face.

"I can't fucking believe you just made talking me into sex sound like a moral thing, Lulu. Hell yeah, okay, fucking incredible. Let's go."

And he smiles at her and she smiles at him and it's like both of them are staring into a mirror. It's no wonder they hear Barry give a small and almost inaudible gulp.

 

* * *

 

Barry lay on the bed, on his back with his wrists above his head. He wasn't tied there; it was a submission deeper than that which kept him there. A submission to see his lover kissing someone else and to see his crush, the other elf he'd had a smush on, kissing someone so gorgeous. Taako had pinned his arms up in their position, straddling his waist and smirking wickedly down at him, and had told him to stay.

So of course he'd stayed like this as Lup came to her brother and caressed his face, as Taako had brought his hands to her waist and slipped an arm around her to keep them close. They knelt over his groin, their legs partially tucked under his so that they didn't have to lean to far to reach each other. One of Taako's hands had reached down to paw at her arse - which had prompted Lup to lift a hand from his shoulders and take a tight handful of his hair and yank his mouth to hers.

Barry had shivered at the pained gasp that had fallen from Taako's mouth as his sister scratched his scalp and tugged the roots of his luscious hair. A gasp that had been swallowed up by Lup's open mouth as she'd locked their plush lips together, their lip glosses mixing together and smearing as they moved their lips against each other. Occasionally, when he was really lucky, their lips parted and he could see their elongated elvish tongues wrapping against each other, their spit mingling in their shared mouth.

Worst - no, **best** of all were the looks.

When Lup gave Taako's hair another sharp tug and he let a pained moan spill out over his lip. She'd latched her thick lips onto his neck, leaving lipstick stains up and down and shining his golden neck with gloss and spit alike. He'd heard her trill a growl and as she'd bared her teeth and sunk them in, Taako shivering and twisting in a writhe under her ministrations, she'd looked up at Barry from under her heavy lashes, a sharp and dangerous look prickling from his cheeks down to his cock.

And then there was Taako. He pulled his sister forward, not the commanding tugs of his sisters hands but his own coaxing style. He held her close, slotting their hips together and bringing his hands to her ample breasts. His long fingers teased her over her clothes, pressing and grasping at her as he ground their hips together. As she'd moaned at a particularly pleasant grind of their hips, Lup had dropped her forehead to Taako's shoulder and he'd given Barry the most shit-eating grin over her shoulder.

They were going to fuck him up and worst - no, **best** of all, he was going to love it.

Eventually - after what felt like hours to Barry - the twins paused their heated make-out session and looked over to consider him. They knelt as if before a mirror; their hips cocked in the one direction, their hands crossing over to meet at the same hip, their seductive and mischievous looks one in the same. He remembered stories from when he was young; stories from one hundred and one worlds ago. How his mother would tell him to be wary of elves. He'd rolled his eyes at the time, told her times had changed and she should change with them. But he rethought that moment now. He knew Lup and Taako's sneaky, chaotic streaks. Or rather they had good streaks in their chaotic habits. They were two insanely powerful wizards and they had their sights set on him.

He could've fainted from the heady feeling of pleasure that the thought gave him.

"So uh..... You been crushing on me, Barry my man? I guess if you started to go all goo-goo ga-ga over my sister of course you were gonna do the same with me."

He said it with a flourish that was only slightly blemished by Lup smacking him upside the head afterwards.

"Maybe it's time we see just how much Barry-boy here is into you, hm? Hmmm? How does that sound, boys?"

"Sounds good-o to me, Lulu."

He opened his mouth to respond but as he did both elves dropped their amused looks into something darker, Taako snapping an intimidating finger in his direction (the imminent magic at the fingertip implied) and Lup snapping a warning;

"Ah!" as she she snapped her fingers across her lips.

He shut his mouth fast but still Lup leaned over him, her body volumes of power as she held herself up, and whispered against his lips;

"Just because my brother is here, don't think you're allowed to act up. I know for a fact that Taako won't blink if I decide you need to be taught a lesson, Bluejeans."

He gulped, but didn't even dare to nod his head in confirmation. Thankfully she winked at him and he was hypnotised by her lips moving as she mouthed at him;

_Just watch._

"Taako, dear?"

"Mmm?"

"Get the fuck off my bed."

"Pf- Wh-what?"

The poor elf was baffled, clearly, though Barry knew what Lup was doing. Confirming his thoughts, she winked at him again before sitting back up to face Taako.

A loud SLAP! rang through the room and Barry had a gorgeous view of Taako's slack face with its gasp of disbelief stuck on it. Lup cocked her head to one side.

"Oh come on, Taako, that was a cheap shot. I know you'd love to get slapped around all night but we've got a guest. So be a good boy and get up off the bed so I can watch my boyfriend suck my brother's cock."

Taako blinked a few times at that description then swallowed and quickly hopped-to, obeying the instructions. He backed up to the full-length mirror and leaned his back up against it. Barry was, somehow, unsurprised at this choice. Lup flipped her legs around and used the momentum to push herself up off the bed. She came around to his side of the bed and grabbed his wrists.

"Up."

Was all the encouragement he needed from her to follow her pull of his wrists. He followed behind her obediently as she led him to where Taako lounged. She moved his wrists behind his back, his hands automatically gripping his forearms, and ordered;

"Stay."

He heard the impact of Lup moving off her knees to sit behind him - he could see her out of the corner of his eye as she clearly had moved so that she had a good view of between them.

"So what's the plan, Lulu?" Taako drawled with a look down that sent shivers down Barry's spine.

He was hyperaware that he was on his knees before the beautiful elf before him, his arms unusable and his face almost right at the elf's crotch. He could see the stolen skirt lifting up slightly, Taako's dick hard enough to push out against the fabric.

"I was thinking Barry show you how much he's been looking forward to this. But he ain't gonna be able to swallow you down unless he's fucking drooling for it so, y'know. Show him what he's getting, Taako."

Barry watched with adoring eyes as Taako dipped a hand under his skirt and lifted his cock out of his underwear. The elf stroked it from base to tip, a little moan emanating fro his lips, pulling down the skin stretched over the top so as to reveal the glistening head to Barry's fixated sight. His cock sat heavy in his hand, an obvious heft as he stroked it languidly.

He felt hands creep around his face and tug his mouth open until his tongue lolled out and his teeth were held up out of the way.

"Go ahead, bro-bro." Lup encouraged, "You can probably tell from the drool, but he's really quite the cockslut."

He couldn't help but moan at Lup's familiar teasing and only had breath enough left to shakily breath out in anticipation as Taako brought his cock closer to his face. The elf slipped the head of his cock into his mouth, rubbing it over his tongue before pushing it further into his mouth. Barry panted and drooled around the organ, keeping his mouth wide open for Taako to use as he pleased. He shivered with a moan as he felt Lup press her tits up against him in a hug from behind, hugging his chest as she whispered encouragement in his ear while Taako continued to use his mouth.

It was almost too much sensation, feeling Taako's cock fucking his mouth and feeling Lup's hot breath against his ears, the words hardly mattering as much as the tone did. After an amount of time that he couldn't guess at, he felt a sharp hand yank his head back by the roots of his hair and he stared upwards in a daze.

There was a giggle like a dream in his ear as he gazed upon the gorgeous bronzed, angled face of an elf standing high above him. A gorgeous face with heavy lids and a slightly distressed look on his face.

"Luuuuup." the face whined.

The giggle echoed in his other ear this time and the pressure hugging his back removed. A mirror image of the elf before him entered his hazy vision, twinning his vision. She stood with her dick out and up to attention too and his tongue automatically dropped out of his mouth, salivating at the sight.

The twins shared a look before they lifted their hands to their clothes and slowly started stripping them off of each other. Barry watched, his arms straining with a pleasant hum. Then they guided him up by his arms and pushed him back to the edge of the bed. Their extra-jointed fingers fiddled with his clothes, stripping him bare before them.

Then they pushed him about, angling him on the bed. His head tipped to the side, Lup's cock hanging in front of his face. He felt Taako pushing his legs apart and massaging his perineum, pleasure jolting through his dazed haze to pull moans of delight out of his lungs. He lifted a heel onto the bed and tried to push into the elf's fingers, nodding frantically when he felt them slip against his hole.

Lup's hands held his head, her intense eyes looking down at him as he felt Taako fingering him open. Not a difficult process, really, especially with the enchanted lube that Lup and he used. It wasn't long before he was gasping in wonderment, the feel of Taako's cock blowing his mind open and with no way to lessen the feeling as Lup held his head steady so that she could see every twitch of his expression. She was clearly drinking it in eagerly.

Taako had to be about halfway in when Lup pulled his head down to the side again, pushing her full cock to his lips. He opened his mouth eagerly, swallowing around her head as she pushed into his mouth. He delighted in the warm, thick feel of her in his mouth and enthusiastically massaged her with his tongue by lapping at her and sucked her hard with all the effort of his mouth. He moaned around her thickness as he felt Taako push in even further inside of him. He raised his legs up, bending his knees and spreading to be more accommodating.

After a few blinding minutes, he felt hands grasp around his knees, Taako pushing one of his legs back so that it bent his knee to his ear and Lup holding the other up and out of the way. Her other hand had nestled into his hair, encouraging the movements of his head and mouth and occasionally gripping tight to signal for Barry to slacken his jaw and just let her do the work of fucking his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he felt Taako's crotch meet him, flesh slapping against flesh, and burying his dick fully inside. Barry didn't even know how to describe the feeling he had so little mental capacity left at this point. Being filled up and used by these two gorgeous twins who he loved was an indescribable feeling for him, something beyond any of his frames of reference.

There was a drop on his chest and he looked up to see sweat beading and rolling down off of Taako's nose. His face was still gorgeous, even as sculpted in passion as it was. A flick of his eyes let him take in Lup's identical visage, even the look of passion almost the same. He could barely believe that he was good enough for both of them - that they were enthusiastic and passionate about having sex with him. At least as much as he was to be fucking them.

Taako thrust deeply into him and Lup pushed her cock to his throat and he felt more than saw the pair lean across to join mouths. The image from earlier resurfaced in his mind; the two elves swapping sticking gloss and gooey spit, their tongues slipping around each other and their lips parting like they're choreographed.

He could feel the tingling build up in his pelvis, his hard cock bouncing untouched on his stomach. He was so close, just from the sensation of Lup filling his mouth and her brother filling his arse. Rubbing against his prostate was certainly helping him along too. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was close because from above he heard the wet sound of the elves' lips parting and Taako's panting breath asking;

"L-lup?"

She grinned down at Barry, her mouth all teeth and looking like a naked flame.

"Go ahead, he can take it." she patted his head condescendingly, "Barry just fucking **loves** being stuffed full of cum."

Barry shuddered at the words, then let out a cry that was only muffled by Lup's cock as Taako gave a shudder as well. The wizard shuddered, desperately pushing himself just that little bit more into Barry and Barry could feel his cock twitching as he spurted warm, thick cum inside of him. The feeling of Taako's orgasming cock against his prostate was enough to push Barry over the edge and he felt the tingling feeling dart through his cock and overwhelm him, making him see stars as he shot cum up his stomach and chest.

When he could control his motor controls once more, he blinked up at the roof and absently noted that Lup had removed her dick from his mouth, likely fearing what would happen if his erratic orgasm motor control led him to snap his jaws shut. The bed under him bounced as Taako flopped himself down beside Barry. They remained there catching their breath for just a moment before a beautiful, dusky cock came into view from above their heads.

The two men turned upwards to see Lup giving them an amused but daring look.

"Uh... My boys. My good- **good** boys. I, uh, I _theenk_ you forgot something."

She bobs and her cock bounces between them. Barry turns to give Taako a weary smile and finds that Taako has already turned to do the same to him. They're tired but despite that they want to make Lup happy. Together they roll onto their stomachs and crawl up to her so that their lips can reach her. They lick around her cock, lathering up the sides and taking turns on her head, sometimes merely passionately kissing around the head instead of actually blowing her.

Her hands reach out to grab their hair, partially to steady herself and partially so that she can tug little gasps out of their mouths while they slobber and suck at her cock. She gives them a particularly firm tug and pants out;

"Hands."

Barry catches on but Taako gets the hint quickly enough. Barry reaches his hand forward to stroke her cock, the liberal spit they're drooled over her making for easy lube. Taako's hand joins his quickly and they both coordinate to jerk Lup off. Taako's mouth hangs open wide, panting loudly in the small space they've created with their faces and her crotch. Barry merely smiles contentedly. They both look up at the image of fantastical beauty above them as Lup's face scrunches into orgasm and she paints her cum all over Barry's face and all over Taako's mouth.

Taako wastes no time in swallowing down the load, then uses his closed lips to grin wickedly at Barry. Before he can compose himself, Taako has grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged him forward onto Lup's dick. Taako holds him there as the last few bits of cum dribble out, holds him there as Taako gently presses his sister's cock, making sure all the cum has come out of her tubes. Only once that is done does Taako let go of him and flop down onto the bed.

Barry followed suit, letting the cum on his face drip and dry, and rolled over onto his back again. He felt Lup shuffle the bed before she flopped down between them. The bed sagged under their weight - it's usually wasn't noticeable with just the two of them but with an extra body they roll slightly into Lup.

"Well." she says after they've had not exactly half an hour to calm down and come down.

"Well well well-well-well." Taako echoed her.

There's another beat of silence before Barry flings his hands up to cover his face.

Muffled, he laments; "You two are- are absolutely crazy. Please, don't get me wrong, I love you. But you are completely crazy!"

Lup laughs first, then Taako and then Barry and then they're all cuddled together in their bed and laughing in joy and ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for TAZ. Lup and Taako are fun but difficult to write for <_< Constructive criticism on characterisation is highly appreciated, btw.
> 
> Hope the anon commissioner enjoyed~!
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> I don't like having off-topic conversations in my comments so to those two commenters who think this is somehow an affront to the McElroy's - you can hit up my tumblr. Otherwise step off.


End file.
